Recto Verso
by irina autumn
Summary: Faktanya waktu tak pernah diam. Ia melangkah dan memangsa apapun yang berdiri di depannya. ;; America, Italy. for ihafest oktober; future; dan Ryuna Ohime


**summary**: Faktanya waktu tak pernah diam. Ia melangkah dan memangsa apapun yang berdiri di depannya. ;; America, Italy. for ihafest oktober; future; dan Ryuna Ohime

**warnings**: ooc; inaccurate; penuh dengan spekulasi ngasal; menurut saya ini friendship :3 ; 'don't ever change' = win! XD ; don't like don't read.

**note1**: dan lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari supernatural episode 5x04 [masih shock melihat keadaan 2014. kenapa cas jadi kayak gituuu? kenapaaa? ;A; _#salahfandomwoi_]. dan ini juga sebagai pengganti barter buat kak ryuna yang seenak jidat saya hapus kemarin. uhm, maaf mengecewakan ;w;

-:-:-:-:-:-

**r e c t o . v e r s o**

© ichi

-:-:-:-:-:-

Rembulan telah lama keluar dari peraduannya, dan bintang-bintang kecil telah bermunculan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berkerlap-kerlip riuh bak anak kecil overdosis gentar meski pesonanya kalah telak dari lampu-lampu di jalan dan juga yang bersarang di pohon-pohon taman. Awan berkelebat sedikit menutupi rembulan sabit. Angin malam berembus lirih, namun tiada yang peduli. Semua manusia yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan kota New York terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Jam dinding hotel berdentang sembilan kali. Dan seorang personifikasi negara Italia bagian Utara kini mengganti kemeja putih garis birunya dengan piama warna kuning. Sepasang iris cokelat—yang menghabiskan nyaris seluruh waktunya di balik kelopak, begitu berat karena kantuk yang melanda. Rapat pertemuan dunia berlangsung seharian, membuatnya lapar ingin makan pasta.

Ia—Italia, memberi ucapan selamat malam kepada sang kakak—personifikasi negara Italia bagian Selatan, yang duduk di bawah, mengunyah tomat seraya menonton film dokumentasi dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"_Vee_~ Selamat malam, Kak."

"Tidur sana, adik bodoh! Jangan ganggu aku!" Terdengar teriakan murka Romano dari bawah.

Italia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia mulai menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal hangat. Kemudian matanya terpejam, mulai terlelap.

* * *

><p>Sebercak sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk melakui celah-celah ventilasi membangunkan Italia dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Ia terbangun, kemudian menatap sekitar.<p>

Hei, sejak kapan televisi di kamar ini diangkat keluar? Rasanya tempat tidurnya masih baru, tapi mengapa sudah robek sana-sini—bahkan ranjangnya pun berderak nyaris patah? Di mana kulkas, lemari, bahkan kaca di jendelanya? Mengapa dalam semalam dinding putih bersih itu sudah menghitam dan jebol, seperti—

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara mesin pesawat tempur melintas, berpadu dengan desing senapan, dan ledakan granat yang dilemparkan.

Tunggu… senapan? Pesawat tempur? Ayolah, kita tidak sedang berada di medan perang—

—iya kan?

Italia bergegas bangkit, kemudian berlari dan melihat dunia luar melalui jendela tak berkaca.

Kemudian ia memekik.

Seharusnya kota New York adalah kota super sibuk dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri angkuh. Tetapi kini—

Bersih. Hanya ada empat lima gedung yang masih berdiri—itu pun sudah rusak sana-sini. Dari jauh terlihat asap kelabu mengepul. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ledakan—bukan satu dua, lima enam bahkan puluhan bunyinya.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah sebelumnya semuanya baik-baik saja?

Kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan di lantai atas, menyebabkan gedung bergetar hebat. Satu guncangan lagi maka gedung akan ambruk dan rata dengan tanah.

Italia yang panik berlari keluar.

* * *

><p><em>Krak krak<em>. Terdengar bunyi keping-keping bangunan yang berderak tatkala diinjak.

Italia tetap memberanikan diri untuk melangkah, meski lututnya telah gemetar hebat. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat menembus kabut asap dari ledakan dan debu runtuhnya bangunan.

_Duar_. Suara ledakan lagi. Dan rentetan peluru senapan _dor dor dor_ menyusul setelah ledakan terjadi. Italia menutup mata dan menangis.

Terakhir kali ia melihat semua ini adalah tatkala perang dunia kedua. Oh, masa gelap yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan. Bayang-bayang adegan per adegan yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, mengantarkannya ke mimpi buruk akan perang.

Dan tempat yang ia pijak ini serupa—atau bahkan lebih parah.

_Krak krak_.

Langkah Italia terhenti.

_Krak krak_.

Ada orang lain mendekat. Tapi siapa? Bagaimana kalau ia disangka musuh, kemudian ditangkap dan disiks—aaaah!

_Krak krak_.

Dekat. Orang itu semakin dekat. Suara _krak krak krak_ terdengar semakin jelas.

"Hieee! Jangan sakiti akuuu! Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi jangan sakiti akuuu!"

Italia beteriak. Mengabaikan lawan bicaranya yang menatapnya terkejut. Sepasang iris biru berbingkai kacamata yang membulat, karena kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Italia?"

Suara itu. Jaket itu. Kacamata itu…. "_Ve_? Amerika?"

Amerika melangkah, kemudian menatap Italia penuh selidik, "Cepat sekali kau pulih."

"Pulih? Pulih dari apa?" Italia memiringkan kepala, "Dari kemarin aku sehat, _vee_~"

"Kemarin kau sekarat karena hujan bom atom yang menghantam Italia. Romano juga."

"Kapan? Italia baik-baik saja pas aku pergi." Italia mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti, "Ada apa ini?"

Mendadak Amerika teringat akan laporan tim penelitinya tadi pagi. Kerusakan mesin waktu unit 862AN. Mesin waktu tiba-tiba memancarkan gelombang akibat gangguan elektromagnetik dan secara tak sengaja mengirim seseorang dari masa lampau.

_Mungkinkah?_

"Selamat datang di tahun 2131, Italia dari masa lalu." Amerika tersenyum dingin, "Dunia di mana kepercayaan dan persahabatan tidak lagi berlaku."

* * *

><p>Italia beberapa kali tersandung tatkala melangkah. Amerika menarik tangannya, dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Menelusuri puing-puing dan jenazah tentara negara lain yang telah dikerumuni lalat. Italia tak berani melihat, hanya menutup mata, dan terus melangkah.<p>

"Kita mau ke mana, _ve_?"

"Ke tempatku dan rakyatku bertahan hidup." Amerika menjawab tanpa melihatnya, "Aku mengirimmu ke masa ini, jadi sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai _hero_ untuk memastikan kau selamat hingga kau pulang ke masamu."

Apa hanya perasaan saja, atau nada suara Amerika terdengar sedikit—berbeda.

Mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan kecil. Amerika meraba tembok yang menghitam, kemudian menekan suatu tombol. Muncullah sebuah tombol-tombol kecil. Jemari Amerika berdansa di atasnya berpadu dengan _pip pip pip_ suara tombol tatkala ditekan.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah stasiun yang sangat besar, dengan layar monitor di dinding-dindingnya. Sekumpulan orang-orang berseragam biru gelap berlalu-lalang. Dinding dan lantainya putih bersih berbau metalik.

Italia terkesima, "Besar sekali, _vee_~"

"Selamat datang di United States of America bawah tanah. Ini ruang pemantau, menghubungkan bawah tanah dengan atas."

"Bawah tanah?"

"Terlalu riskan mendirikan bangunan di atas sana. Kau tidak tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang." Amerika menatap Italia, dengan sorot mata nyaris mati, "Bahkan menyalakan radio dapat membuatmu terbunuh akibat rentetan peluru."

* * *

><p>"Aku mau pasta, <em>vee<em>."

"Makanlah." Amerika menyerahkan sebutir tablet, "Itu pasta."

"Ini bukan pasta!"

"Ini tablet makanan. Makanan pokok tahun 2131. Makan saja."

Dengan segan Italia menerima tablet tersebut, kemudian menelannya dalam sekali teguk. Rasanya memang rasa pasta, namun tetap saja ini bukan pasta asli. Tablet ini bahkan bukan makanan asli.

"Apa kalian selalu makan ini, _ve_?" Ia bertanya.

"Iya. Perkebunan kami terbakar habis dua tahun yang lalu, dan ladang bawah tanah tak menghasilkan banyak makanan." Amerika merogoh sakunya, kemudian menelan tablet serupa dalam sekali teguk, "Jadi kami menghematnya. Mau hamburger?"

Italia menggeleng lemah.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa harus perang, <em>vee<em>?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan tawa.

"Karena adanya penjahat, dan sudah tugasku sebagai _hero_ untuk memberantasnya."

Kata-kata itu memang terdengar seperti Amerika. Tetapi sorot mata itu, nada suara itu… bukan Amerika.

"Perang dimulai dengan serangan Israel menuju Negara-negara Timur Tengah, Asia, bahkan Eropa. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka ingin tanah yang lebih luas. Negara lain tak setuju, kemudian peperangan meledak."

Karena optimisme dalam mata dan suara itu telah raib. Raib ditelan peperangan tanpa henti.

"Dan tak hanya Israel. Inggris, Prancis, Jepang, bahkan Brasil sekalipun menginginkan tanah. Termasuk aku. Alasannya? Karena tanah mereka yang lama telah terkontaminasi nuklir dan racun akibat peperangan. Dan sekarang seperti yang kau lihat."

Amerika tertawa, tertawa dalam ironi.

"S-siapa yang benar?"

"Tentu saja aku sebagai _hero_ lah! Dan mereka penjahatnya. Siapa lagi?" Amerika menatap Italia seolah-olah ia adalah pendatang dari planet lain, "Pertanyaanmu aneh, Italia."

Italia sesenggukkan. Karena ia takut. Takut karena ia sendiri. Ya, sendiri.

Dia beranggapan bahwa lelaki pirang berkacamata di depannya ini bukan Amerika, bukan personifikasi Negara Amerika yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Perbedaan antara perang dunia pertama, kedua, dan ketiga adalah," sambung Amerika. "Tidak ada kawan di perang dunia ketiga."

* * *

><p>"Aku iri dengan masamu."<p>

"_Ve_?"

"Setidaknya kau tidak berada di dalam medan perang selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun."

"Tidak ada yang mau damai dan mengalah?"

"Tidak ada yang mau mengusahakan perdamaian, tidak ada gunanya."

Amerika menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lagipula apa yang kau harapkan dari tanah yang sudah tercemar nuklir, air laut yang teracuni oleh bom dan minyak, dan udara yang didominasi mesiu?"

"_Vee_, kita bisa berdamai, kemudian kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama-sama."

"Ini 2131, Italia." Amerika tertawa miris, "Percaya pada orang lain dapat membuatmu tertusuk dari belakang."

Italia ingin pulang.

* * *

><p>"Kau Amerika bukan?"<p>

"Tentu saja lah!"

"… kenapa, _ve_? Kenapa Amerika jadi kayak gini, _ve_?"

"Apa kau pikir terlibat dalam peperangan tanpa henti, tanpa kawan, tanpa tujuan, tanpa pemenang, dan juga tanpa ada yang mengusahakan perdamaian ini tidak akan mengubahmu? Waktu itu berjalan dan merubah."

Italia bungkam.

"Italia. Aku memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa? Katakan saja, _vee_~ siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Apabila kau kembali ke masamu, tolong jaga aku di masa itu. Jangan sampai dia membuat masa depan seperti ini."

"Kenapa, _ve_?"

"Hidup di medan perang itu memuakkan, bahkan untuk _hero_ sepertiku."

* * *

><p>"Sudah waktunya pulang, Italia. Mesin waktu sudah diperbaiki."<p>

Italia mengangguk, dengan air mata menggenang. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Jangan nangis. Jadilah _hero_ sepertiku yang tidak pernah menangis." Amerika berkata seraya menepuk bahu Italia.

Bukan karena takut berpisah, tetapi karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di lubuk hati.

* * *

><p>Hening. Hanya hening.<p>

Hening. Terdengar suara sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik putih licin. Hening. Masing-masing individu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hening. Tidak ada yang berani buka mulut karena takut membuat bising.

Hening. Karena Italia takut dan ingin menangis.

Ia menangis bukan karena takut celaka. Ia menangis karena mengetahui kenyataan. Kenyataan akan fobia dunia akan perang besar menjadi nyata. Kenyataan bahwa tidak ada kepercayaan di seratus tahun yang akan datang. Kenyataan bahwa… teman-temannya berubah, termasuk Amerika.

Amerika berubah. Medan perang berkepanjangan melatih mentalnya, bahkan mengubahnya. Total.

Hening. Masih hening. Amerika melempar pandangan pada para pria berjas putih. Sementara Italia… menunduk karena silau akan putih dan bau mesin yang mendominasi.

"Kita sudah tiba."

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu, dengan sekumpulan mesin-mesin raksasa berjajar. Sebuah monitor cokelat hijau berada di dinding. Dan juga sebuah tabung raksasa bercat abu-abu—yang Italia tebak itulah mesin waktunya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berjas putih mendatangi Amerika, "Mesin waktu sudah siap, Tuan. Akan ke mana?"

Amerika menunjuk sebuah titik di peta, "Tahun 2011."

Pintu raksasa itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan sempit tanpa jendela yang kosong, tanpa apa-apa. Kosong, lembap, dan sempit.

"Masuklah." Amerika berkata.

Italia sesenggukan, kemudian menggeleng, "T-tidak mau, _v-ve-ve-ve_."

"Pulanglah ke tempatmu, Italia."

Isak Italia semakin menjadi. Kemudian ia menggeleng lagi.

Amerika menghela napas, kemudian mendorong Italia masuk ke mesin waktu. Italia yang terkejut kemudian terdorong, dengan kepala yang nyaris terantuk dinding besi kelabu.

Sebelum pintu mesin waktu terutup rapat. Sepasang iris cokelat dan biru itu saling bertatapan. Cokelat yang masih basah oleh air mata. Dan biru—tunggu, kilau biru itu….

Italia menangis, kemudian mengangguk pasti.

"Aku janji, _ve_."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, kemudian pintu ditutup.

'_Ubahlah masa depan._' Sepasang iris biru itu berkata.

* * *

><p>"Hieee!"<p>

Italia terbangun. Keningnya dibasahi oleh peluh. Ia masih takut, gemetar takut.

"Berisik! Kau pikir ini jam berapa, adik brengsek! Diam!"

Teriakan Romano yang terganggu. Televisi. Tirai dan seprai yang kembali utuh. Dinding yang putih bersih tanpa noda kelabu.

Italia kembali.

Kembali ke masa kini.

Italia yang masih takut bergegas memeluk Romano yang tidur di sebelahnya, mengabaikan teriakan sebal Romano yang terganggu.

"Aku takut kaaak!"

"Brengsek! Tidur di tempatmu sendiri sana! Jangan peluk-peluk, aaargh!"

Terlambat. Italia sudah tidur dalam damai.

* * *

><p>Puing-puing bangunan. Bau mesiu disiram air hujan asam. Asap dari serangan nuklir di kejauhan.<p>

Berbagai pemandangan yang ia saksikan di masa depan kini berputar bak _gramophone_ rusak. Gambar-gambar yang ingin ia hapus selamanya dari otaknya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kristal bening menggenangi sudut mata. Terutama tentang Amerika. Tentang tatapan mata yang hampa. Tentang kata-kata yang dingin tanpa keceriaan. Tentang bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia menumpahkan darah—tunggu, itu memang tuntutan medan perang.

Amerika akan seperti itu….

Italia ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Yo, Italia! Ngapain kamu bengong di tengah jalan?"

"Hieee!" Italia mundur beberapa langkah, reaksi akibat aksi yang diberikan Amerika.

Melihat reaksi Italia, Amerika terkejut, "Eh? Kenapa Italia? Kau tak perlu takut dengan _hero_ sepertiku! Ahahaha!" Kemudian ia tertawa seraya mengacak-acak helai cokelat milik sang lawan bicara.

Ini bukan Amerika masa depan yang jahat dan sinis. Ini Amerika yang narsis, berisik dan sok patriotik. Amerika, atau siapapun, memang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi tokoh jahat—

—tapi masa depan bisa diubah, kan?

Sorot mata Amerika masa depan memang dingin, namun Italia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan meski hanya setitik.

'_Ubahlah masa depan.'_

"_Tolong jaga aku di masa itu."_

Dan Italia tak ingin lagi melihat sepasang safir yang kosong, hampa, dan dingin.

Karena Italia akan mengubah masa depan dunia ini.

"Amerika… berjanjilah untuk tidak jadi jahat, _vee_~" ujar Italia seraya mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

Amerika menatap personifikasi negara Italia itu sejenak. Menatap matanya yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak. Menatap senyumnya yang ceria—garis bawahi, bukan dibuat-buat. Meskipun Amerika tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Oke! _Hero_ akan selalu menjadi _hero_ selamanya!"

Dan kedua kelingking itu saling bertautan. Masing-masing pemiliknya tertawa kecil.

Karena janji telah mengikat mereka sampai mati.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**note2**: saya menjadikan amerika masa depan ooc bukan karena dendam. saya punya alasan. karena di headcanon saya—bahkan sebelum saya mengenal hetalia, amerika itu punya potensi untuk menjadi penjahat [salahkan pengaruh rl ;; _#dor_] dan juga sifat tidaklah konstan, tentu saja akan ada improvisasi sedikit dalam sifat atau karakterisasi. mengutip kata-kata di atas; **waktu berjalan dan merubah**.

**note3**: untuk kak ryuna; maaf mengecewakan, maaf idenya pasaran, maaf ooc ;A;

**note4**: dan apa pula endingnya itu jshcgjagcjag. maaf mengecewakan, ichi sedang dalam masa membetahkan diri \(;_;)/

**note5**: berminat untuk mereview? ;; _#pasrahdibunuh_


End file.
